The Blond and the Redhead
by sunyshore
Summary: One-shot Denhyou/Energyshipping fic separate from the "present-day" arc. What if Volkner and Roark had been in high school together? Roark rebels by being clean-cut and well dressed. Volkner is tall goth kid with Pikachu and a one-track mind. One night...


This is a one-shot that is unrelated to my other present-day stories!! It is based on a drawing which can be found at this link-- sunyshoreDOTcom/scrap/highskool.png

Enjoy!?

""""

Roark peered out at the playground, his hands gripping the brick wall of the high school. It was after hours, and he'd gone back to pick up the Ancient Pokemon books he'd forgotten in his locker. He was still wearing his clean-cut sweater over a crisp white shirt, his shoulder-length hair tied back into a little ponytail. He wasn't a very popular teenager, despite being very cute, and he was also incredibly shy, which is why he was hiding now.

He'd come for books, but he'd gotten an even better surprise - his crush was sitting on a swing in the school's playground, a Pikachu sitting in the swing next to him. He was smoking.

Roark gulped hard. His crush at least knew he existed - they were both sons of Gym Leaders, although more people knew of Roark's father, who was the Gym Leader in the same town as the school. The other boy was an exchange student from Kantou, and half American, with blond hair, blue eyes, and very tall to boot. He wore heavy makeup and had purple streaks dyed into his hair, as did his Pikachu. He wore heavy cargo pants and lots of layered black shirts. Roark found all of this stupid goth crap to be incredibly sexy, and he licked his lips a little as he watched.

The boy took a long drag on his cigarette, then exhaled slowly, a big cloud drifting away from him. Roark wrinkled his nose - he hadn't know he smoked. This was definitely not sexy, and it made him mad, like his crush was ruining all his little teenage fantasies. Roark steeled himself, pushing his big, round glasses up his nose, then stepped out from behind the corner and into full view.

The boy looked up, then tossed his cigarette on the ground and stepped on it. "Roark, hello."

Roark mustered all his strength. "Volkner - you shouldn't be smoking! It's... it's not... you're not of age to smoke!" he said quickly, pushing his glasses up his nose again. Volkner raised one eyebrow.

"Uh, okay, and what are you going to do about it, Roark the dork?"

Roark took a deep breath. "Oh that's - that's really clever, you come up with that by yourself?"

"Yeah."

"Musta taken all your brains to do that, Volkner, the boy who writes in 'Electric Pokemon' for every single answer on every single test and has beed held back three grades for it!"

He paused to catch his breath, completely terrified now. He knew he was acting out because he didn't know how else to express feelings for the blond, so he just yelled at him instead.

"Electric Pokemon are the world," Volkner said softly, standing up and taking a step towards Roark. Behind him, his Pikachu's cheeks sparked. Roark squeaked in terror.

"B-but... if the question is, what type of Pokemon is Buizel, or what type of Pokemon ought you to use against Ground-types, the answer isn't 'Electric Pokemon', Volkner!"

"I don't care. It should be the answer." Volkner took another step forward. "I get good grades in English," he added.

"Your Dad's an American!" Roark yelled angrily. "You're a cheater!"

Volkner was now only a few feet from Roark, and they stared at each other. Then the blond said something quickly in difficult English, and Roark frowned.

"What?"

"You've been studying English since Elementary School, but you still can't understand it. That's pathetic," Volkner snorted.

"Well at least I don't write on a test that 'The name of the Professor who first proved the existence of Mew' is 'Electric Pokemon'!"

"It should be the answer."

"You're stupid!" Roark yelled, backing up as Volkner stepped forward again. He nervously eyed the spiked bracelets the blond was wearing around his wrists. "What... are you going to hit me?! Don't come near me - you smell like smoking!" Roark yelled, as Volkner continued to come at him, until the red-head was backed into the wall of the school. Suddenly Volkner's arms shot out, pushing against the wall on either side of Roark's head. He leaned in close, and Roark squeaked in terror once again.

"Are you going to beat me up?" he whimpered. Volkner's breath was fogging his glasses.

"You like me," Volkner mumbled under his breath. Roark's heart stopped completely.

"W-what? No I-"

"You're always staring at me in class. You stare at me during lunch. You drew a picture of me in your binder. All the girls talk about how cute you are, but you never take any of them out on dates. You just stare at me. How long were you staring at me tonight before you came out?"

Roark's voice was choked in his throat. "H-how...w...why..."

"You're so fucking obvious, Roark." Volkner was so close their bodies were almost touching. Roark shivered, all the hormones stuffed into his teenage body going into alarm mode. "You even smile dreamily when you stare... didn't you know you did that?"

"N-no, I-"

"When you go home, do you think about me and masturbate?" Volkner snarled. "Does your Dad know you masturbate thinking about another boy?"

Roark wanted to sink into the wall and never come out again. "No-! No, I don't do-"

Then Volkner's hands were on Roark's chest, and he pulled the clean white shirt out from under the belt, shoving his hands up against the red-head's bare, thin chest. Roark hardly had any time to react, and Volkner's fingers pushed hard against his nipples, rubbing them. Roark gasped in shock, his arms shooting out, trying to push Volkner away, but he felt weak and lightheaded.

"Volkner... what are you-"

"You like this," Volkner growled, his fingers pinching the nipples as they grew hard. "I'm not stupid." Then he bent down, shoving his tongue into Roark's open mouth. Roark's eyelids fluttered, and he couldn't stop himself from pushing his own tongue against his crush's. Was this a kiss? He'd always imagined his first kiss to be much, much, different, but at least it was with the same person he'd imagined.

"Nng-!" Roark found himself moaning against Volkner's lips as the older boy continued to torment his nipples. His fingers were sending sparks all throughout Roark's body, making his crotch ache and throb. Volkner bit down on Roark's tongue then, causing him to cry out in pain.

"You're kissing back and moaning like a whore - why not just admit how much you want this?" Volkner's hand slid out from under Roark's shirt to grope between his legs, gripping the bulge there tightly. Roark whimpered. "Admit it," Volkner growled under his breath. The blue eyes bore deeply into the brown ones.

"Y...yes..." Roark whispered. Volkner didn't answer, but looked down, using both his hands to unbuckle Roark's pants and yank them down to his ankles. Roark yelped and kicked in protest, only managing to trip and fall forward. Volkner caught him.

"Sorry," Volkner mumbled, "I figured a dork like you liked it rough."

"W...WHAT?!" Roark yelped, his face smooshed into Volkner's shoulder. He tried to straighten up. "What are you talking about, like it rough?!" He made to reach down and pull his pants back up, but Volkner grabbed his wrist.

"Well, you obviously don't HATE it rough," Volkner snorted, pointing to Roark's tented boxer shorts. Roark shook his head.

"I don't - NOTHING! I don't even know what's going on!" he panted. Volkner was now shoving his hand into Roark's boxers, and Roark yelped loudly as the fingers closed on his erection.

"You're sexy," Volkner whispered, his lips finding Roark's neck and nibbling carefully.

"S-sexy?! Aaahng..." Roark groaned as his throat was bitten, his hips jerking once into Volkner's fist. Volkner grinned.

"So you are just as I thought..." He slid his hand up and down the length, and Roark twitched and jerked in his arms. "Do you touch yourself this way, and think of me?"

"Yes," Roark groaned, not sure what he was saying anymore. "I - aahhh...ah...!"

Volkner freed his hand and used it to shove Roark's boxers down to his ankles as well, then stuck two fingers into the red-head's mouth. "Make them wet," he ordered. Roark was frozen on the spot, his eyes wide and staring up into Volkner's heavily eyeshadowed face. "Do it," Volkner said in the same commanding voice. Roark gulped, then nervously licked and sucked and on the fingers. Volkner grinned wide.

"Good Roarkie. Do you know what I'm going to do to you?"

Roark shook his head quickly, his lips still fastened around Volkner's fingers.

"Well, you'll know soon enough. It might hurt a little, but I'll make sure you like it."

Roark gulped as Volkner pulled his fingers away, then reached down, spreading Roark's thighs wide apart. With a quick, sudden movement his hand slipped between his legs, his wet fingers pressing against and then penetrating Roark's entrance. He screamed.

"WHAT THE- VOLKNER!! WHAT ARE YOU-MMPHH!" Volkner had shoved his lips against Roark's again, kissing him roughly and effectively muffling his voice. He pushed his fingers deeper into the boy as Roark struggled and whimpered.

"Be quiet, Roarkie, or I'll have to stop," Volkner whispered into Roark's ear. Roark began to protest once more, but at that instant Volkner hooked his fingers, and shocks of pleasure cause him to stiffen and moan.

"W...what..."

"Unzip my pants," Volkner grunted, "take out my cock, and make it wet like you did my fingers."

"Volk, I... ooohh..." Roark moaned again as Volkner had forced a third finger into his body. It stung, but the way he was being massaged from the inside overpowered the slight pain. Roark turned to eye Volkner's crotch, still not completely understanding why the older, hot, goth boy he'd liked ever since he'd first laid eyes on him was doing this to him, but he'd finally reached the point where he didn't care about why anymore. He unzipped Volkner's pants with trembling fingers, then unbuttoned his boxers, reaching in and shivering as he slid out his erection.

"Y...you're really... long..." Roark whispered, staring in awe. Volkner laughed a little. "Yeah, well, I am half American. Make it wet."

He emphasized his command by shoving his fingers in deeper, and Roark gasped, bending over and nervously putting his lips to Volkner's cock, then sliding them over it. "Don't bite me," Volkner commanded, "a virgin like you might accidentally chomp, use your lips to cover your teeth."

Roark blushed furiously, trying to do as Volkner said, then taking more of him into his mouth. After only a few inches he suddenly gagged and coughed a little. Volkner sneered and slid himself out of Roark's mouth, sliding his fingers out of the boy at the same time.

"Virgin," he scoffed, pushing Roark against the wall and grabbing his legs. "I'd tell you to turn around and bend over, but you'd probably like this better if you could look at me."

"Like what better?" Roark grumbled. "You're really full of yourself... I... I ought to tell on you..."

"TELL ON ME?" Volkner hooted, "Go ahead - tell on me, and then we'll never be able to do this again."

Roark only gulped nervously in reply, making Volkner laugh again. "Fine - now brace yourself," he said firmly, lifting one of Roark's legs up, gripping it under the knee. Roark wobbled, balancing himself by leaning hard on the wall.

"What are you- oh!"

Roark yelped as Volkner pressed against him. Volkner grabbed himself, positioning his cock and pushing it up against Roark's entrance. Roark's eyes widened in sudden realization.

"Y--you can't--"

"Watch me," Volkner replied, grunting slightly as he pushed forward, forcing his cock deep into Roark's body. Roark cried out in shock, both his arms shooting forward and wrapping around Volkner's shoulders, his nails digging tight into his shirt.

"Aaah-aah!!"

"Can't you even...speak?" Volkner grunted again as he started to pump himself into Roark's ass. Roark replied by squeaking into Volkner's shoulder. "I... I bet you'd... come... just from ... being touched once..." he teased, thrusting hard and fast.

"Oh... god..." Roark opened his mouth, strangled little cries coming from his throat each time Volkner's cock shoved inside of him again. Then he felt Volkner's hand wrap around his cock, the feeling causing numbness to spread all over his body. He threw his head back, crying out as he orgasmed into Volkner's hand and onto his shirt. Volkner quickly moved his hand to grip Roark's back, panting hard as he emptied himself into the dorky, younger boy.

Roark felt Volkner's cock sliding out from his throbbing body, then felt himself being lowered onto the grass. His vision was blurry, and he realized his glasses had flown off at some point. He groped around with a limp hand for them, but then a heavy boot came into his line of vision, and then a knee, and then a torso. Volkner kneeled down in the grass next to the half-naked red head, carefully placing his glasses back onto his face. Roark was surprised to find his vision was still a little blurry.

"W-why did you..."

"Because I knew you'd enjoy it..." Volkner sighed, turning his head to look at the sky. Roark realized he was hiding his face. "Because I like you, too."

Roark's voice caught in his throat, and he reached out to limply place a hand on Volkner's arm. "Re...really?"

Volkner nodded once, then reached down, tugging Roark's boxers and then pants back up around his waist. Then he looked down at his come-stained shirt.

"Sorry..." Roark turned a bright shade of red. The shock of what had just happened hit him all of a sudden. "I... I can't believe you-"

"Yeah, me either. Anyway, don't worry about the shirt. I live alone, nobody's gonna see it."

Roark's eyes grew wide. "You live alone?"

"Yeah... my family's back in Kantou, remember?"

"Oh, yeah..." Roark averted his eyes from Volkner's handsome face. "Um... oh!" He gasped. "Your Pikachu!"

"Pikachu went home, I told it to before you came out of hiding." Volkner sighed. "Don't worry, it knows the way to my house."

"Wait... you have your own house?"

"Well, yeah, but I don't pay for it, so whatever." Volkner snorted, grinning. "So... wanna come over sometime?"

Roark sat up a little, just then realizing how sore his ass felt. Losing your virginity hurt, he concluded, but it had been worth it. He turned to grin back at the handsome blond.

"Can I come over tomorow?"

"""

END


End file.
